


Wild Card

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Identity Swap, Love Triangle, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks attempts to seduce Remus by ‘becoming’ Sirius backfires and she discovers a different side to him and his relationship with Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Card

Tonks was tired of waiting for Remus to properly notice her and cast her mother's demented cousin aside.

She practiced in front of the mirror for weeks to get everything right, particularly the sociopathic glint to his black eyes. Depths sunk to achieve accurate dimensions of Sirius' cock must never be revisited. He was upstairs now, sulking in his mother's room with only the hippogriff for company. He locked himself in there for days last time. This could be her only chance. Tonks quadruple checked everything then left the bathroom, went to the bedroom marked with the nameplate 'Sirius', opened the door, stripped off the masculine clothing she filched from the house-elf, and got into bed beside Remus. She wasted no time, immediately embracing and kissing him before clambering on top of him because he was already naked. He felt so good, his heat and the lines of his body, his haired chest, arms and thighs. He wasn't getting hard though, despite his other responses. Sirius probably talked smut to help get him in the mood. Her metamorphmagic talents changed her appearance only, not vocal tones, so she had to remain silent. The unfamiliar sensation of a hard-on growing from her body rather than against it almost put her off. Almost...

Remus began touching her Sirius-cock. She nearly came because fuck that anatomical feature was every bit as sensitive as a clit, only there was more of it so it was easier to please. She stopped kissing him and slid her hips up and down so she could fuck his hand. He knew just how to touch and where to make her growl deep in her throat. Hopefully it was a masculine enough sound. His amber-brown eyes crinkled and he smiled quirkily. When Remus spoke, his voice was gruff.

"What took you so long to get up here? You know what I want. Last night. I can't believe you did that. Without a full moon, at that. Do it again. Become your dog and lick me, Sirius. Cock, balls, arse and all with your extra long, rough, slobbery tongue then change back and fuck me ragged."

"What?!" Tonks exclaimed and pushed away so quickly she fell off the bed with both legs caught in the blankets from the knees down.

The light came on, exposing her fraud. The shocking demand from Remus had caused her metamorphosis to come undone. What other disgusting bestiality stuff did they get off on? Remus leaned over the bed to leer at her, except now she could see that it wasn't actually Remus at all as the Polyjuice potion began to wear off.

"Try to seduce my werewolf again and I'll attach those pathetic tits to your face with a permanent sticking charm."

Tonks tried to adjust the fallen blankets over her humiliating nudity but the weight of Sirius meant she couldn't move them far enough without yanking them out from under him. He was pissed off enough.

"Sirius," the true Remus said from the doorway. "I said we'd talk to her together. There was no need to be so extreme. 'Change into a dog and lick me', really?" He frowned pointedly with his arms crossed below his chest.

"So you don't want to try that, then?" Sirius asked.

"Most certainly not."

"Good. I thought you might have gone a little strange while I was in Azkaban."

Remus began undressing as he approached the bed with a devilishly alluring smile. Tonks hated the sensation of arousal sweeping through her. "Besides, you're perfectly capable of fucking me ragged after doing all that with your human tongue." He looked at the humiliated figure on the floor with mild sympathy as well as amusement. "That's my side of the bed Nymphadora. Might you continue getting out so I can get in?" His eyes returned to Sirius, who tugged at the covers so Tonks rolled free. "We have a very particular way of saying goodnight and would rather it remain private."

She wanted his eyes to burn through to her soul like that, his mouth to quirk in mischievous adoration when he thought of her, not the friendly and flattered expression aimed in her direction as he stepped over her crouching form and carefully joined Sirius on the bed.

"You have no idea how difficult it was trying to sleep in Azkaban without you Remus. It's worse now when the Order sends you out than before." There was desolation and panic beneath the surprisingly soft quality of Sirius' voice.

"I have every idea." Remus was solidly assuring in contrast. The soft meeting of their lips was audible.

Tonks felt guilty for her underhanded behaviour as she hurried to dress. She hadn't realised Sirius loved Remus enough to deserve him. Or that Remus could be equally cruel with his humour.

"You played with 'yourself' didn't you Sirius?" he asked. Already Tonks and her antics were a joke, and yet she had the feeling she didn't truly feature in it.

"I wanted to know if it felt as good to you when you pull me off."

"And did it?" Remus asked luridly. The pleasurable growl from Sirius made Tonks trip over the leg of the trousers she was trying to put on. Her face burned with almost every degree of shame. She knew what Sirius was experiencing. It made her wet, even now when they'd forgotten she was still in the room. "Is that a yes, my love?"

"Yes my love."

Her hand hesitated on the door as their erotic tone was replaced by tender, innocent whispers of how perfect Remus believed he and Sirius were together. His cadence was soothingly rhythmic. Tonks turned to see his fingers combing softly through Sirius' unruly black hair. As he began his recitation again, Sirius joined him. His deeper voice harmonised and he combed his lover's lighter hair with careful fingertips. His eyes suddenly spotted Tonks, frozen in the process of closing the door.

"Goodnight Nymphadora," Remus called, as though he was the one who'd seen.

Tonks pulled the door to. Sounds of rougher play began before she reached the lower landing. She did not stay the night.

 


End file.
